


Short Tales, 1

by Coyotehour



Series: Short Tales from Hope Labs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyotehour/pseuds/Coyotehour
Summary: A Hope Labs Short Tale! More OCs!
Relationships: None
Series: Short Tales from Hope Labs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095272





	Short Tales, 1

Well I didn't tell anyone, but a bird flew by/Saw what I'd done he set up a nest outside,/And he sang about what I'd become/He sang so loud, sang so clear/I was afraid all the neighbours would hear,/So I invited him in, just to reason with him/I promised I wouldn't do it again/But he sang louder and louder inside the house,/And no I couldn't get him out/So I trapped him under a cardboard box/Stood on it to make him stop/I picked up the bird and above the din I said/”That's the last song you'll ever sing”/Held him down, broke his neck,/Taught him a lesson he wouldn't forget/But in my dreams began to creep/That old familiar tweet tweet tweet/I opened my mouth to scream and shout,/I waved my arms and flapped about/But I couldn't scream and I couldn't shout,/Couldn't scream and I couldn't shout/I opened my mouth to scream and shout/Waved my arms and flapped about/But I couldn't scream I couldn't shout,/The song was coming from my mouth/From my mouth (14/15x)  
(INSPIRED BY BIRD SONG BY FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE)

Narrator was having a moment of peace and quiet, but he decided to open his right wing to check if there were any new papers, and there were a few. He grabbed one, yanked it out, then closed his wing. He read it, eyes widening. The paper stated what would happen if his friend, Editor became a Black Iris leader, and was corrupted. It would be messy, and he couldn’t let that happen. Sure, he’d been told to not to try to warn anyone, or change what was going to happen, but he couldn’t let this happen. With that done, he got up, opened his wing, and put the paper back into his wing. The sun came out from behind the clouds, as if watching Narrator, and he glanced up, noticing the sun. ‘Well, that’s a sign to continue onwards.’ He thought to himself, and he started running, right to where he could hear Editor chatting with someone, Title, he knew the voice. Anger rose up inside him, he couldn’t allow Editor to hurt anyone. “You!” Narrator hissed at Editor, tackling Editor. They threw him off, Title freezing up. “You won’t hurt anyone Editor.” His voice was low, and quiet, his eyes shining with anger. A magenta portal appeared under Editor, taking them away to another place, maybe forever. Title gasped, and his eyes narrowed at Narrator.  
“Why did you do that?” Title’s tone was full of anger, and hurt. Narrator didn’t reply, just launched himself at Title, tackling him, and two mouths appeared on his face, then joined with his main mouth. Title squirmed under him, and Narrator bit down onto his throat, then yanked his head up, ripping it out, the metallic taste of blood flooding his mouth. He looked down at Title, his angry, and shocked expression wasn’t something he’d forget easily, and his mouth went to normal. He spat out the piece he’d had, and some of Title’s blood.  
Later, when the sun was lowering in the sky, he swore he heard Title’s voice taunting him, but he shook it off. He needed more sleep. He climbed up a tree, and curled up on a branch that could support his weight, and fell asleep.


End file.
